The invention relates to a lock. The invention provides an improved tailgate lock.
Pearson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,461 disclose a truck canopy and tailgate locking means.
Mungan in U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,195 and Hull in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,833 discloses locking devices.
Travis in U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,380 discloses an automobile door handle safety device.
Gardels in U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,497 discloses a lockable trunk lid extension for automobiles.
Gregoire in U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,217 discloses a lockable trunk lid holder for automobiles.
The improvements of the invention each taken alone or in combination add to resolve the problems of the prior art.